


Relationships for dummies

by MyInnerMadness



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, but who, having to pick someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyInnerMadness/pseuds/MyInnerMadness
Summary: After being in a one year relationship with Emma, Noah discovers his true sexuality, and his real feelings for Owen;After another 2 years into his new relationship, Noah starts to realize that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Soon everything starts to crumble around him, leaving him with a big mess, and having to make difficult choices.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah/Owen, Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 3





	Relationships for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. Also I am not a native english speaker, so pardon my mistakes. I hope you can understand and enjoy the story.

  
When it comes to relationship advice, it is always the same two things. 

_Arguments with your partner is normal. The honeymoon phase does eventually_ _end_ _for everyone._   
or   
_His treating you like shit, leave him._

It's never in-between, there is no middle ground. Its either A or B.   
Funny enough, no one ever questions the lack of in-between, they just follow what seems to be your standard advice. Why put too much effort into it when every book or talk show host tells you the same thing **;**   
**_every relationship is different. It is normal to fight, but if your spouse is treating you like shit, you should just leave..._ **

Well, what happens if you are that in-between person. Neither A or B???   
  
What happens if you start getting sick and tired of all these stupid arguments, and constantly being told by everyone that it is normal to fight. Then all of a sudden you end up doing something wrong, and you become that big shit that your partner should leave....   
  
…...Well, it's pretty explanatory there, just break up like advice B tells you......    
  
Ok, but what do you do if your partner doesn’t want you to go??? And honestly, you don’t want too either. You don’t want to leave all those memories and the strong feelings that are still there...    
I guess you end up talking it all out all lovey like, honeymoon phase starts all over again, and everything seems to be ok...That is what you would think at first, but slowly the arguments return, and this vicious cycle starts all over again...    
And in the end, you just become more of a shit, and sadly you start being judge by the very same people who gave you that shitty advice in the first place.    
  
…...Oh, I also forgot... What happens if there is more than one person involved? Like some sick love triangle...    
Is there an extra option for that?   
  
Ugh. I should have learnt from past experiences with other people I seen, and how their shitty dramatic relationships ended.  I guess it's never too late for me, I can join some monk cult or something, prohibiting me from being in a relationship. Take the easy way out...    
Only problem with that is I am not very religious, and if my parents found out that I left their crazy cult only to join some other crazy one, they will find some way to make my life more miserable than it already is...    
  
What happens I--- No wait. Before I go any further with my 'exciting' love story, I better introduce myself and start from the beginning, give you an idea on why I am such a shit, and how advice A or B cannot help me.    
  
My name is Noah, and here is my story. 

**Author's Note:**

> The intro is a short one. The next chapter is going to be much longer.


End file.
